A tango of forbidden love
by DWGolondor
Summary: Ron and Hermione just broke up on mutual agreement. Hermione is heading for her last year in Hogwarts. But what happens when she is made Head Girl next to an insufferable ferret? Late Christmas present for Kathrynrose42 aka Kate/my buddy.


**Okay, before the story begins, I want to say, I actually really dislike Dramione. It doesn#t make too much sense to me. Besides I am a huuuugge Romione shipper. Buuuuutt, a really good friend of mine likes Dramione and this is a really late Christmas present for her so: Here is your present buddy! Hope you like it! I tried my best to write this story XD (And not to puke) Jk jk ;)**

„The ferret and you?!"Ron cried in horror as Hermione told him about it.

Hermione sighed at this. "You think I like this Ron? Besides it's only for one year, don't worry about me." She said smiling.

Ron was still frowning. He still remembered how they broke up around 3 weeks ago. Their relationship didn't last long. Both of them realized that they were better off as friends. But they still were best friends and Ron was worried.

"You and the ferret being Head Girl and Head Boy, what was McGonagall thinking when she did this?" he muttered.

Hermione chuckled and patted his arm. "It's only a year, like I said Ron. I can deal with Malfoy."

Ron had to smile at this. "I know, I am just worried."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I will be fine."

Ron chuckled at this. The kiss woke up some feelings again, but they didn't felt really strong anymore. More sisterly. "Good, and if he bothers you you only need to lecture him about Hogwarts: A history and he will run away from boredom." He joked.

Hermione slapped his arm at this. "Oh, shut up you insensitive prat." She said huffing but Ron could see she looked amused.

Ron grinned and wanted to respond something when his mom cried. He sighed. "Well, mom needs me. I will see you later." He said running down. "Coming mom!"

Hermione smiled at this. They may not be together anymore but she would always love Ron no matter what.

 **End**

 **LOL JOKE REALLY THOUGHT SO? XD Story goes on of course ;)**

-LINE BREAK-

Hermione was a bit nervous as she walked to the headmaster's office. She was prefect before, but head Girl was a huge responsibility. What if she failed and disappointed everyone?

"Of course, you would be my partner Granger." She suddenly heard the voice of the boy she the least wanted to say. She frowned at this and turned around.

"Hello to you too Malfoy." She said coolly.

Draco smirked at this which irritated her. "Where is your enthusiasm Granger? Aren't you excited to see me?"

Hermione glared at him at this. "You expect me to be excited to see you after all what happened? Have you hit your head Malfoy?"

Hermione could see a small glint of anger in his eyes, but he controlled himself to her surprise. "Funny Granger, that you say this about me when it is your boyfriend who has hit his head too much in reality." He said smirking.

Hermione turned red in anger at this. "Don't you dare talk about Ron like this! And we are not together anymore for your information! We decided it is better to stay friends." She cried at him angrily.

Draco only smirked at this. "This is what girls always say only not to hurt the boy's feeling. Admit it, you think he is a loser."

At this Hermione's face was fuming with anger. She almost punched him in the nose but stopped herself. "I don't care what you say Malfoy." She snapped at him. "Ron is 10 times the man you will ever be. Now let's go. I don't have all day." She cried as she marched to McGonagall's office.

At this Malfoy put his hand on his heart mockingly. "I am hurt Granger. I thought I meant something to you."

At his words, Hermione turned around and stared at him in blank disbelief. What was Malfoy playing? "You…you want to say that you mean something to me even after all the insults that you told me and my friends?" she said dangerously. Her mouth was already shaking and she was gripping her wand tightly.

Hermione expected mockery, she expected more insults, but what then happened shocked her. Malfoy actually looked a bit rueful and looked at her with an apologetic glance. But then it disappeared again. "Well, you all deserved it. Always thought you were better than others. Golden Potter, Know-It-All Granger and the Ginger Fool Weasley." He sneered.

And all the shock that Hermione had turned now to immediate anger. "You little…" she started her voice trembling with anger but she was interrupted by a voice.

"Granger, Malfoy? What are you doing here? You should have been in my office ten minutes ago." McGonagall told them with a stern voice.

Hermione blushed at this. First day and already too late! Oh god, this couldn't…

"I am sorry Professor. I…Malfoy and I were…" she stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Were discussing the importance of the head role." Suddenly Malfoy's voice continued. "She was nervous and I helped her to calm a bit down."

Hermione stared at Malfoy in shock. Why in all world would he say that? That wasn't like him at all.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at this. "Is that true Miss Granger?"

Hermione blushed at this again and nodded. "Yes, it is, Professor."

McGonagall looked at them still a bit suspicious then nodded. "You are excused. Now follow me, will you?" she said as she walked up the stairs to the office.

As she followed her Hermione turned around to Malfoy. "Why did you do this?" she whispered to him. "You hate me."

At this Malfoy only smirked at her. A smirk that she hated. "Granger, I might be a jerk and sometimes full of myself, but I can be nice too you know." He said heading towards the office while leaving her thinking about his words. Maybe, just maybe he wasn't as bad as people said he is.

-LINE BREAK-

"Give it to me." Hermione said sternly not even allowing any protest as she held out her hand. The boy in front of her looked at her in some fear, then handed the Frisbee over. Hermione sighed. Sometimes she wondered whether she was to strict to the young children. But she needed to be a good example.

"Making children cry again Granger?" she heard a voice as she immediately groaned. It was one of their shifts again. The past few weeks they had been working together, sometimes with some arguments but to her surprise without any big incident.

She glared at him. "Do I have to remind you that it was you who did make first year's students cry because of your bullying?" she asked.

Malfoy only waved that off. "Ah that was the past. The new Draco Malfoy is much better and sexier don't you think?" he asked smirking and to her surprise she actually found that cute. She immediately shook that thought off.

Hermione snorted at this. "Oh please. The only person less sexy than you is Umbridge." She told him as she saw how Malfoy looked at her in shock. She smirked in content at this.

Malfoy glared at her. "Oh please, you are just jealous that every girl wants. Admit it, you want me too." He said. At this Hermione began to laugh hysterically. People around her were staring at her but she didn't notice.

"Me…wanting you? Oh god…that is too much." She said giggling.

"There is nothing to laugh!" she could hear Malfoy's frustrated voice but she continued to giggle.

"Keep dreaming Malfoy. Why do you even want me to think you are sexy? Is it because you are attracted to me?" Hermione countered as she smirked. Then she realized something. What was she doing here? Draco Malfoy is the one who insulted her friends and her several times. He is the one who wanted her to die in the second year. And now she was teasing him and…. flirting? No. That was ridiculous.

To her shock, she saw how Malfoy blushed at her words. "I do not!" he growled angrily. "You are just blind to the fact that I am everything a girl desires."

Hermione glared back at him. She just couldn't believe how someone could be this insufferable. "To your information, not every girl desires an arrogant prick who only cares about himself. Look is not everything Malfoy."

At this Malfoy smirked again which highly irritated her. "Oh, so you do admit that I am looking good."

Hermione blushed at this. "I do not!" she cried in irritation. "I think you are the most irritating person I ever met!"

But Malfoy didn't seem to be scared by this. Instead he continued to smirk. "Of course. Keep denying it Granger." He said as he looked at the clock. "Well, I think we should go to classes now. I will see you later then." He said winking at her leaving behind a Hermione who was a blushing mess.

-LINE BREAK-

Hermione sighed as she looked out of the window. For once she did spend Christmas at Hogwarts. She would want to go with Ginny to the Burrow, but she had to study for her NEWT's. In the aftermath, she regretted her decision. It was boring here and she had no one to talk to. Studies were great and all, but it was holidays. Maybe she should take an example from Harry and Ron and just relax from time to time. That was always the great thing about Ron. He knew how to make her feel relaxed. She sighed. Sometimes she wondered whether it was not a mistake to have broken up things with him, but it all felt too rushed for her. They were still just teenagers who went through traumatic events during the war. Maybe she just needed space. She didn't know anymore.

She went down the stairs to go to the library. There was nothing else were she could go since the Gryffindor common room was basically empty. It was strange for Hermione to see the school so empty. Normally it was filled with students, who were running up and down the castle like ants who were heading towards their next task. She never actually noticed how huge the school was in reality till now. Now that she was one of the few students here it seemed even bigger than before.

She arrived at the library and grabbed a book about dark magic and how to defend them. It was a highly important topic in that exam and she didn't want to fail. She sat down and tried to study but then something happened which never occurred to her. She lost the power to learn. Sighing at this she closed the book and put her head in her hands. Learning always gave her motivation but now she just seemed tired of it. She missed her friends. She missed Harry, Ron, Ginny and all the others and it didn't help that she knew that they were having a great time without her right now. She just wanted to get up and leave the library when she heard a male voice.

"Why did I know you would be here Granger?" he asked smirking.

Hermione sighed at this. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Malfoy shrugged at this. "Well, unlike your two friends I actually care about my studies." He said as he grabbed a book.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes at this. She learned how to deal with Malfoy's insults in the past few weeks. "They do study. Not as much as I would like but if they wouldn't they never would have gotten accepted into the auror internship."

"That's just luck." He said waving it off. "Anyway, you don't look very enthusiastic. Don't tell me the know-it-all Granger doesn't want to learn anymore." He said smirking.

At this Hermione glared back at him. Sometimes she wondered whether he only was still here at Hogwarts to annoy her. "I still do want to learn, thank you very much."

"Well it certainly doesn't seem so." He said now leaning with his elbow on the table.

Hermione groaned at this. "Don't you have better things to do than to annoy me Malfoy?"

Malfoy only shrugged at this. "Not really. I feel bored and right now you are the only person I can talk to."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh, what about your slytherin friends?"

Malfoy sighed at this. "I…I don't have many of them and I am alone here anyway." He mumbled.

Hermione could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. She was beginning to worry a bit. "Malfoy, are you okay?" she asked as she viewed him closely.

Again, Malfoy sighed. "Well, I have been better. But I will tell you this. I am here talking to you the same reason why you can't study anymore."

At this Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And how do you know what my reason is?" she asked staring at him intimidatingly.

To her surprise, Malfoy didn't smirk nor did he mocked her. He actually smiled, a genuine smile, not an evil or forced one. "Easy, you miss your friends and family just as I miss my mom. You don't feel like studying because you miss them." He simply said. "That's why I am talking to you. You are the only one I feel like talking to."

Hermione stared at him in shock. She didn't expect this at all. Not from his mouth. "I…why me? You hate me forgotten?" she said softly. "All the times you called me mudblood and all and now you expect us to become talking buddies?"

Malfoy blushed at this. Hermione could see how uncomfortable he was right now. "I…whatever I said in the past, I was wrong." He said softly. "I thought that the purebloods were the superior race. That we would rule over wizard Britain. All my life I have been raised up this way, but I was wrong." He spoke. Hermione looked at him in pure shock. Was Draco Malfoy just admitting he had been wrong?

"I am sorry." He said sighing. "I…you know I always envied you, Weasley and Potter. You seemed to have everything I wanted. Real friends and a family that loved me. The only one who really loved me was my mom." He told her. "I…I was hoping that maybe we could let go of our past and start from the beginning, you know. That is also a reason why I come to you so often." He said softly.

When he finished, Hermione was lost for words. Her jaw had dropped at this point and she couldn't really move anymore. She was just like paralyzed. Many thoughts flew through her mind. Was he tricking her? If so why? Maybe he really meant it? It didn't happen often that Hermione was lost for words, but here and now she couldn't even connect two words anymore.

She could hear Malfoy chuckle at her. "Wow, I made Hermione Granger speechless. I always knew that I have a huge effect on girls but I didn't know it was that huge." He joked.

"Do you mean it? This is not a joke or a trap, is it?" she asked him bluntly as Malfoy frowned.

"Why would I? What would I gain from it? You know I am not purely evil. I was afraid of Voldemort, I was nothing more than a piece in a game of chess. Why would I trick you?" he asked.

"You…you said his name." Hermione stuttered still trying to find any words. This scene was just too bizarre for her.

"Well he is dead, isn't he?" he said dryly.

Hermione stared at him. This was not the annoying little boy anymore that bullied other people around and insulted her. This was a young adult who was scarred by the war. He changed a lot and he went through a lot.

Malfoy sighed at this. "I knew you wouldn't accept my apology. Ah well, I was stupid to think that we could…"

"No, I am very glad you said it." She interrupted him while smiling. "I do see that you are a different man now Draco and I really hope we can be friends in the future."

Draco smiled at this. "Oh, now we are on first name basis…Hermione?"

Hermione chuckled. "Don't push it."

Draco was still smiling which was very unusual for him. "Alright, let's start over then. I am Draco Malfoy." He said offering her a hand.

Hermione smiled back. "Hermione Granger." She said as she shook his hand. Maybe their relationship started off very badly but Hermione could see that this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

-LINE BREAK-

"I am telling you! He is using you!" Ron screamed at her as Hermione was full of rage. Months have passed now since the start of her and Draco's friendship. As head boy and head girl they spent a lot of time together and actually had a lot of fun together. Of course, she still missed Harry and Ron but Draco helped her a lot. Also, she noticed how she was getting this weird feeling now every time she was around him.

Harry and Ron now took some days break to visit them in Hogwarts. Of course, both of them were absolutely not happy with the thought of her being friends with Malfoy. Harry somehow tried to understand her at least. But Ron…well he was like a hurricane.

"How dare you Ronald Weasley?! You don't decide who I am friends with!" she shouted back at him. She just couldn't believe that this boy could be so ignorant at some points.

"Well, you can't be friends with him! He is the enemy Hermione! Do you even know how many times he has called you this horrible name?!" he shouted back as he didn't back down.

Hermione intensified her glare at this. "I am very aware of that Ronald." She said coldly. "But he changed. And if I am able to forgive him you should be."

Ron shook his head furiously. "Hermione don't. You don't know what he is planning. Maybe he is trying to get you fall in love with you and then…" he said but she cut him off.

"If you finish that sentence I swear I will blast you into the next century." She growled aggressively. Ron looked like he was about to reply but he kept his mouth closed. Then he blew another strike.

"He is trying it isn't he? Making you his and showing off with it?!" he growled angrily but Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you really think that low of me Ronald? You are such an idiot sometimes!" she cried as she punched him in the chest then running away with people staring at them. Tears were forming in her eyes as ran up to the Astronomy tower. Why couldn't he just be happy for her? What was his damn problem? Her chest felt like it was pressed together and the feeling hurt a lot as she ran up the stairs. Why couldn't he just accept that she and Draco were friends? Why did he always had to make a theater out of it.

She sat down on a bench when she arrived at the top of the tower. Tears were still running over her face as she tried to calm herself. She should have known that Ron would blew away this way, but it still hurt.

"Stupid Ron, stupid Draco, stupid rivalry, stupid past." She muttered as she wiped some tears away.

"Now with the Weasley being stupid I can agree, but with me? Please I am too handsome and smart for this." A voice interrupted her thoughts as she turned around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked slightly annoyed. She really didn't want

to talk to anyone.

"I heard what Weasley said. I am sorry, he is really an idiot." He said softly while Hermione laughed at this.

"Well, does it matter? He probably hates me now for even associating with you." She muttered.

Draco at that rolled his eyes. "While I really dislike Weasley there is one thing both of us have in common: You."

Hermione blinked. She stared at him with her watery eyes in shock. "What…what are you trying to say?"

Draco sighed. "Look, me and Weasley pretty much hate each other, but both us really care for you. Even if he is an idiot he really cares for you and I can see that."

Hermione didn't take her eyes from him. She couldn't believe how much the former Death Eater has changed after the war. "But…what do you mean that I am the one you both have in common."

To her shock, Draco actually looked nervous. "We…we both care for you. You are very important to each of us. And…both of us love you." He said softly as Hermione's heart stopped. Did he just…?

"Are…are you…saying that…?" she choked trying to find any words.

Draco smiled at this. "Weasley wasn't wrong when he said I was trying to make you fall for me. Hermione, I…the past few weeks with you were amazing. And you made me realize that there is more in life than just blood status and power." He said softly. "Um…I am not a very cheesy nor romantic person so don't expect me to give you a romantic speech, but…I really like you, have been in a while now. You made me feel different, feel stronger that before. You are special Hermione and I want to be with you." He said softly.

Hermione was lost at words. Here she was sitting with the boy who has racially insulted her for years and now he was confessing his love for him.

"I…I don't know what to say." She stuttered as butterflies flew through her stomach. A feel of love went through her body.

"Just tell me that I am totally handsome and that you would absolutely love to go out with me." He said with his typical smirk.

Hermione actually had to laugh at this. This was so draco to boost his ego at such a moment. "Yes…yes I would love to go out with you." She said softly as she felt giddy. She couldn't believe she was now Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. It felt surreal, yet so great.

Draco smiled at this. "Good, I knew you couldn't resist my charm." He said as he leaned on to kiss her. Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him passionately. Sparks flew through the air as Hermione explored his soft lips. Never in her life she would have thought kissing Draco Malfoy would be one of the greatest things ever happen to her, but right now it just felt right. Right now, Hermione forgot everything, her problems with Ron, the school stress, the fear for the future. Right now, she had Draco and that was all she needed.

-LINE BREAK-

"I was a prat."

The words echoed through her ears as she turned around and stared at Ron in surprise. It didn't happen a lot that he admitted it. Weeks have passed now since she and Draco officially got together. Of course, none of her friends were really keen of it but they got used to it. Only Ron still was a huge prat and ignored her as much as he could. So the fact that he was now standing in front of her in the common room apologizing to her was surprising.

"I was a prat and a jerk. I…I shouldn't have reacted this way." He said softly as he tried to avoid eye contact with her.

Hermione wanted to be angry at him for being such a huge dick the past few weeks but she couldn't. Despite his behaviors, Hermione knew Ron. It was his way to protect her and she loved this about him. But that didn't mean he wasn't wrong here.

"What made you realize it?" she asked sighing.

"Your boyfriend. I…I had a talk with him. And he seems really genuine about all of this." He whispered. Obviously, it was all very embarrassing for him.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You think so?" she said sarcastically but a smile appeared on her lips. Then she realized something. Draco talked to Ron…Draco did this for her…Draco he…She smiled. Her heart jumped up a bit as she realized it. She always knew he had a soft heart even if he didn't showed it often.

Ron sighed at this. "Look Hermione, I…I just thought he might tricked you. I was so scared that he might hurt you that I…" he stuttered but he didn't finish his sentence.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "There is another reason, wasn't it?" she asked softly. "This was not only about your stupid school rivalry and protecting me, wasn't it?"

At this Ron blushed again as the tip of his ears turned pink. "I…I thought I have lost you forever. I…"

"You still have feelings for me." She said softly finally realizing it at which he only nodded.

Suddenly Hermione felt really bad. She broke up with him because she didn't felt it was right anymore, but he still had feelings with her all this time. And now she was together with his arch nemesis. Somehow Hermione couldn't help but feel bad for her best friend.

"Oh Ron. You will never lose me." She said softly laying a hand on his cheek. "You will always be my best friend, no matter what. We may not be together anymore, but you will always be a huge part of my life."

Ron smiled at this. "I know. Which is why I finally coming to accept your relationship with Draco. I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then I am happy." He said.

Hermione's heart made a jump at this. Never had she heard Ron saying such sweet words before. "Ron, this must be the sweetest thing you ever told me." She said softly.

Ron chuckled. "Not a range of a teaspoon what?"

Hermione had to laugh at this. "Oh, shut it you big goof." She said punching him in the arm. "Thank you, Ron. I love you, you know?" she said kissing his cheek in a friendly way.

Ron smiled. "I know. I love you too." He said and Hermione could hear a hint of a broken voice. She now felt a bit bad. She really hoped that he would get a girl that really loved him. He deserved it.

"I probably should go find Draco now. I will see you later then." She said smiling at him as she walked away. She just wanted to go out when she bumped into Draco.

"Draco! How long have you been standing there?!" she asked shocked.

Draco smirked at this. "Long enough to know that you and Weasley finally made up."

Hermione smiled at this. Then she went onto her tiptoe and gave him a kiss. Draco grinned at this. "Ohh, what was that for? I thought Miss Granger didn't like public kissing."

Hermione laughed at this and shoved him a bit. She just couldn't believe that she was together with this wonderful boy now. "That was for being a wonderful boyfriend and I can be wild sometimes."

Draco smirked at this. "That's great to know. You can tell me this more often you know. I mean I know I am great and all but it's nice to hear it from time to time."

Hermione laughed at this and kissed him now fully on the lips while wrapping her arms around him. If someone told her a year ago, that she Draco Malfoy would be the one she desired she would have laughed that person off. But now she couldn't be happier.

 **IT'S DONE! WOOOO I FINISHED IT! *sprays Romione aroma* Ahhh I need this now :p Jk Jk XD I actually loved writing this story. It was definitely an interesting plot and I tried my best with the characters :p It made me like Dramione a bit, but only a bit ;) Well, I hope you guys liked this story. It took me a long time due to exams and uni :p Buddy, this is for you and I hope you liked it :p Anyway, if someone wants to see a story with both Romione and Dramione, check out my story "Dancing in Circles." I need to update that soon too XD Anyway please leave a review and I hope you liked it.!**


End file.
